What If?
by TIMMYRBFG
Summary: What if Sam never went Undercover? What if Andy did? McSwarek. DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided that I will publish something in which it does not hate on any of the characters or make them look weak. I'm going to make this as unbiased as possible and also I would like to send my prayers to all of those who got the worst of the polar vortex. I hope you guys like it, I was bored out of my mind in history and this came to mind, so I have a whole FF written in my notebook. Based off 2x07. R&F**

**Summary: what if Sam never went UC? But Andy did?**

"Ray Nixon, huh?" Boyd had an impressed look on his face as he talked to Frank.

"Yeah, she got the lead and everything by herself, Swarek wasn't even there, but she almost got killed for it."

"Yeah, Because of Swarek. You know what? Bring her in, I wanna talk to her, Swarek's been in the gutter."

"You gonna give her the UC? You do know that she's the reason that Swarek's not yapping like a puppy right?"

"Yeah I know." He said with a smirk.

* * *

God! Traci's couch was uncomfortable! Why did she agree to come here In the first place? Should've gone to Dov and Chris's. It didn't even matter. She couldn't sleep. When she did she was plagued with nightmares of Nixon's cold murderous hands around her throat. Being awake wasn't any better. When she was awake the only thing she could think about then was Sam. Sam who was always there when it mattered, but not today. Today Sam left her and she almost got murdered because of it. But she couldn't be mad at him. She couldn't be mad at him and his smoldering eyes, broad shoulders, safe strong arms, soft lips… _Snap out of it Andy! You just broke up with Luke!_ She turned over and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

(Sams thoughts)

God! He was so stupid! The ONE time he leaves she manages to almost get herself murdered! FUCKING MURDERED! And all because he couldn't keep his feelings in check. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

* * *

Andy woke up with a start. Her phone was making the most obnoxious sound. She looks over at the clock on Traci's wall. 6:15 way too early to be up. She picks up the offending object and answers it.

"Hello?" she says groggily.

"Morning McNally." Says Frank.

"Frank?"

"Yeah, listen we need you to here in 45 be in plain clothes." And with that the line clicked.

We? Who was we? She sat up and went to change into black jeans and a tank with a leather jacket. Without waking Traci or Leo she slipped out caught a cab to the station. She got there the same time as Sam. She knew that he got here early but she didn't know it was this early. She merely nodded to him still harboring anger from last night. As soon as she walked to the door Boyd greeted and steered her to Frank's office with a hand on the small of her back. At least they had gotten over her busting Sam. She noticed Best conveying a silent warning with his eyes, what she didn't notice was all the rookies (Minus Traci) and Sam staring at her with confusion.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Love it hate it? Any suggestions? –TIMMY**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody! (Puts up force field) I'm sorry I'm late with this chapter (And it's short); I've just been loaded down with lots of stuff recently; who knew a girl's life could be so busy? I've literally had back to back meetings all week.**

"What's going on?" asked Andy.

"Take a seat McNally." Frank's usually calm and cool voice was nervous and his eyes were sending me a signal of warning. She shot worried, questioning glances as she sat. Boyd, who was leaning against the side wall, finally spoke.

"McNally, I want to offer you a job."

_A job? Boyd? Me?_

"Okay…"

"The job would be undercover" Andy froze. _What? UC? Why would Boyd want me? Where is Sam? _"You'll be going after Jamie Brennan, the usual, murders and deals cracked heroin." Andy still had yet to speak. "You'd be doing the usual, getting close and bringing them down, think about it, I'll give you till the end of the day to decide." Andy sat in thought for a total of two minutes. She had no reason to stay. Her dad was sober now, and judging by the bra she found behind the dresser, he had someone to take care of him. Luke and her were over for good. Traci was finally stable with Jerry. She looked up at Boyd. "I don't need the day. I'm in."

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. I PROMISE the next one WILL be up tomorrow.**

**Also Q: Do you want Sam and Andy to have a confrontation, or for Andy to Just disappear?**

**Be sure to review! They make my day!**

**-TIMMY **


End file.
